Spin Me
by Wolfiee
Summary: She looked hot when she was drunk. [ but man, he didn't think she'd be a psycho sober] [AxelSelphie] [SoraRoxasKairi]


Author's Note: Yaayz another chapter fic by me! Omg its AxelSelphie –hyperventilates- Heh never thought I'd write one but they ish just too cute. And not only is it an AxelSelphie but it's also a SoraRoxasKairi triangle! Yessum there is some yaoi. –Gasp- Aaand its like ... 4 chapters. Oh yah. I dunno but I've kind of centered on the triangle a little more than AxelSelphie so I'm not sure which is the main pairing. Lets just let them both be heh. Well anyways...

Anyways please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: shouenen-ai, later yaoi, language, pervertedness, OOCness, just plain ol' insanity

xxXXxx

Axel wanted to talk to the cute girl at the party. That was his first mistake.

"Ya know who she is?" Axel asked, nudging his friend and the blond looked over, glancing at the brunette girl his friend was talking about shaking his head.

"No, why?" Roxas turned to his friend and Axel raised his brows suggestively. "Oh gosh, she's way, way too young." He said, watching as his friend's eyelids lowered, his hand bringing a cup to his lips, the dusky colored liquid sliding down his throat and burning the back of it slightly.

"Heh so?" He asked, setting the plastic cup down and taking a few steps forward. Roxas shook his head, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Nooo. Leave her alone." Roxas whined but Axel pulled his arm away and headed towards the young brunette.

Axel smirked, nearly tripping over the couch in a drunken manor and Roxas rolled his eyes, watching his too-drunk friend with almost sympathy. He'd either make a _complete_ fool of himself in front of that girl or hurt himself. Or both. Eh well at least it was something amusing. This party was pretty boring. No one had started dancing on the table yet, nothing had been broken, and the music wasn't even that loud.

Yah way to go Naminé for throwing a gay party.

His blue eyes flickered over when he noticed movement beside him—pretty good for a guy who was half-drunk—and saw a brunette boy, pouring himself some punch (which had been spiked by Axel).

Hey, wasn't that that shy boy in his algebra class that sat ... like behind him or something. Heh, the alcohol was definitely taking effect.

"Hey." Roxas said, grinning as he elbowed the other in his side and he jumped, looking at the blond and flushing.

"H-Hi." He stammered, awkwardly looking at his newly poured punch and taking a small sip, immediately pulling it back and grimacing.

Roxas snickered. "Yah, my friend spiked the punch." Roxas said, laughing at the other boy as he swallowed the liquid with effort.

"Yah I noticed. How much did he put in here?" Sora said, frowning as he dumped the remaining punch—though there was so much alcohol in there it could hardly be called that anymore—and turned to Roxas, seeing the other looking at him making his cheeks flush again.

"I dunno, a lot though." Roxas said, taking another sip of his drink. "Heh, one drink and I'm already half drunk." Roxas said, reaching forward and pouring some more punch into his cup.

Sora nodded his head, watching Roxas and when the blond looked at him directly he looked away, cheeks turning a rosy color. Or was that just Roxas' imagination?

"Is that the one who spiked the punch?" Sora asked after a long pause between the two boys and Roxas looked to where his eyes were.

Roxas nodded. "Yep, that's Axel. Dumb ass." He watched as his friend chatted with two girls, the one that was way too young for him and another girl, who was really hot.

xxXXxx

"Heh you're really cute you know. So uhhh I can call you?" Axel said, arm behind her on the couch, a smirk on his lips as he watched the young brunette who was staring at the floor, obviously wasted.

Selphie glanced over, nodding her head slowly. "Oh. Umm yah." She said, letting out a small groan as she clutched her head and the girl next to her gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Some idiot spiked the punch bowl." The red head said and Axel laughed nervously.

"O-Oh. Heh what a dick." Axel said thought he wasn't exactly sure the word was very inappropriate when trying to impress girls. He noticed the girl the red head, Kairi, give him a look and he grinned sheepishly. "Uh I mean ... how rude."

"Can we go home?" Selphie asked and looked over at Kairi, the red head shrugged her shoulders.

"Ummm I guess."

"O-Okay so uhhh can I have her number?" Axel said, looking at the brunette with a frown. He really did want to talk to her some more.

"Sure." Kairi grinned as she looked around for a pen. After a few seconds of searching she found one and picked it up, writing down Selphie's number on Axel's arm and smiling at him. "Bye." She said, helping Selphie up, the younger looking of the two leaning on her as they walked out of the house and Axel smirked, watching as they left.

Axel stood up and hurried back over to Roxas, dancing a bit as he did so. "Hey guess what Roxas?" Axel asked when he was in hearing range and he grinned, jumping up a bit and jumping back down, eyes widening when his foot landed on a beer bottle and he slipped, falling face first into the floor.

Roxas laughed loudly and even Sora couldn't help but help but snicker quietly to himself.

Axel didn't care, just as long as Selphie didn't see. And she was already gone so obviously she didn't. Hell yah. He'd so get her in bed.

xxXXxx

Axel quirked a brow as he watched Roxas and Sora talking animatedly together. His "friend" and that loser from his English class were suddenly best friends? What the hell? And _when_ the hell did this happen?

Hmmm, he did remember seeing Sora walking away from Roxas after he had fallen—and to his surprise didn't get a concussion—so he guessed they had started talking at the party when he had been wooing Selphie.

Heh, she was hot. He had to call her soon; hopefully she wouldn't be reluctant about going out with him because she was too drunk to remember him. That was her own fault.

But well he'd deal with calling Selphie later. Right now he wanted to find out why Roxas was ditching him for Sora like he was the best thing since sliced bread, which he was not.

No way was Sora more interesting than him. Axel was way, way, way interesting and fun so that couldn't be it. Maybe—wait a second...

What was up with that look Sora was giving Roxas? It was like ... what. The. Hell? That's the look Axel gave girls when he wanted to ... do them. Did ... did Sora like Roxas?

He _knew_ there was something weird about that kid but he didn't think he was gay. And interesting in Roxas.

So that's why Roxas and Sora were hanging out so much. It wasn't Roxas; it was because Sora was probably clinging to the other boy. Well that was good. He definitely couldn't handle being ditched. And he knew Roxas wasn't attracted to guys so he didn't have to worry about his friend ditching him for Sora. Heh, which would totally suck.

Axel looked up from the floor as he heard the loud ring of the bell and his green eyes flickered over to Roxas and Sora, the two boys standing up from their desks and walking out of the classroom.

Axel would have to warn Roxas about his gay little friend later. Right now he had to "go" to his 5th period. Psssh, yah right.

xxXXxx

"Axel looked kind of pissed." Sora muttered as he ran a hand through brown spikes.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "So? Once he calls that Selphie girl from the party the other day he'll be all happy after he lays her." Sora nodded, looking over at Roxas and grinning. He quirked a brow though when Roxas' blue eyes grew large.

"What is it?" Sora questioned, following Roxas' eyes over to a girl.

"She's really, really hot." Roxas murmured, his blue eyes focused intently on the young red-head that walked by the two boys.

Roxas, in his daze, failed to notice the sad, rejected expression Sora's face. Damn, here Sora had been, hoping that Roxas was gay so that he could make his move but that comment had just totally smashed all his hopes that Roxas would maybe like him. Well ... he could be bi. But right now, Sora didn't really count on that.

"Don't you think?" Roxas asked as he nudged Sora in the side and the brunette shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." He murmured, mentally thinking, 'No! She's ugly and she's stupid and she's a bitch cuz you like her!'

"I definitely gotta get into her pants." Roxas said with a smirk and Sora frowned, turning his face towards the floor as he watched the girl pass in the corner of his eye. "Heh, she's off limits to you." Roxas said and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't touch her." He murmured a bit bitterly.

xxXXxx

"What the hell do you want Axel?" Roxas murmured as he let out a heavy sigh, his friend's index finger leaving Roxas' back. Poking _always_ worked.

"Psst, I got a secret." Axel whispered as he leaned in towards Roxas' ear and the blond shrugged his frail shoulders.

"I don't really care." He murmured and Axel smirked. "Yes you doooo. It has to do with _you_ and a certain brunette that's been clinging to you recently like a friggen puppy." Axel said, rolling his eyes as he mentioned Sora.

"Yah what about me and Sora?" Roxas asked, curiosity sinking in. He glanced at the teacher for a second before turning in his seat to look at his friend, a smug expression visible upon his face.

"I know your gonna find this really gross but uhhh ... " Axel leaned in closer, whispering quietly, "Sora wants to do you."

Roxas' raised a brow, lips parting slightly so he could speak but nothing came out except a quiet, "Uhhh..."

What. The. Hell?

"Are you fucking high or something?" Roxas asked and Axel drew back, smirking slightly as he shook his head.

"Not at all, it was because of me being clean that I was able to notice the look Sora was giving you." Axel said, leaning back in his chair and watching Roxas in amusement.

"What look?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"'The look.'" Axel murmured, raising his eyebrows suggestively and Roxas paused ... eyes widening even more.

"Wait ... 'the look'?" Roxas asked, his brows rising up into his hairline and Axel nodded, murmuring a 'mmhmm'. "No way. _No way_. Sora is so not gay." Roxas said as he turned away from Axel.

The red-head nodded. "Yah he so is." He smirked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The blond murmured.

"Bet you 5o munny that he's gay." Axel challenged and Roxas turned to look at the other.

"N-No. I'm not betting anything." Roxas told the other and Axel grinned arrogantly.

"That's cuz your scared I'm right. You so know that Sora wants to molest you." The older boy snickered.

"Fuck you. No he doesn't."

"Then bet me."

"Fine!" Roxas said, finally giving in.

"Great. So I got 50 munny if your kissed, molested, and/or raped by the end of the week. And you got 50 munny if your not _and_ prove that he's not gay."

"Wait, I gotta prove he's not gay?" Roxas asked.

"Well yah, the bet is to see if Sora's gay or not. So you gotta prove he's not gay if he doesn't kiss, molest, and/or rape you. If he kisses, molests, and/or rapes you, that's total proof that he is. Okay? So we got a deal?" Axel asked, holding out his right hand and Roxas stared at his hand for a second before sighing and shaking his hand.

"Whatever." He muttered. He then grinned. "let's have another bet. 50 munny says you can't get into Selphie's pants by the end of the week." Roxas smirked. He really couldn't afford to lose 50 munny and if he did end up losing the first bet this bet would give it back to him.

No way was Axel gonna get Selphie in bed. Sure she had been totally wasted the other day but still she looked kind of too innocent to do it with someone. Eh, then again Axel could do it. He'd gotten girls no one expected him to in bed before.

Gosh he really hoped Axel couldn't, he couldn't lose 100 munny. He still had to pay back Hayner from the last bet he made!

"Pshh fine. I'm 100 munny richer. Cool." Axel said with a cocky tone of voice.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He would make sure he wouldn't win no matter what. Psssh, no way was he going to owe people as much as 100 munny.

xxXXxx

Roxas was a little worried about going over to Sora's. After what Axel said he had been having some really weird thoughts about the other boy. It was like he was sick and weirded out by it and also kinda excited by it.

He had a secret, one that he wouldn't even tell his best friend Axel. He was bi. And even though he like boys, he wasn't exactly sure if he liked the idea of Sora liking him. It was just kinda weird considering he didn't like Sor alike that.

Whatever, he just had to not think about it. Sora wouldn't do anything because Sora wasn't gay. Axel had definitely been on crack or something.

Roxas looked up quickly when the front door he was walking up to opened. Sora grinned, murmuring a greeting before beckoning the other inside, the blond, almost a bit hesitantly following. He really, really, _really_ hoped Axel was wrong.

"Let's go up to my room." Sora said as he walked up the steps, Roxas glancing around the clean house before following.

The brunette opened the door, closing it once the other boy had stepped inside and he turned, smiling at the other. "So ... what do you wanna do?" Sora asked quietly, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Roxas take a seat on his bed

"I dunno." Roxas said as he looked around the room. It looked like a normal straight boy's room. Lots of posters and CDs. The only weird thing about his room; there were no half-naked girl or lesbian girl posters, which _every_ single boy who was straight had. Sora's room had every other type of poster but of course, it was missing what _all_ straight boys had, including himself.

Weird.

He was just so confused with everything. On the one hand, Sora didn't really act gay most of the time, though he couldn't deny the fact that Sora sometimes did some gay things, like crossing his legs and not realizing it, or looking a bit longer than normal when a boy came in the room. But he was really good at sports and he talked normal and he did everything that a straight guy did, besides the posters thing.

Ugh he didn't know.

"Your pouting." Sora said, interrupting Roxas from his thoughts. He glanced over, blinking a few times before realizing that Sora was right. And that Sora had moved and was now sitting next to him on the bed. Oh shit.

"O-Oh ... yah ..." Roxas said, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Sora suspiciously.

Sora swallowed thickly as he watched the _cute_ blond sitting right next to him. Damn him and his attraction towards the other male. Why did he have to talk to him at the party? If he hadn't talked to him then maybe his feelings from before wouldn't have gotten so strong and would've even died.

But no, he just _had_ to talk to him at that party. Damn it.

Right now, his feelings were so strong he wasn't exactly sure he could hide them any longer. Just one kiss maybe ... he couldn't get too mad could he? N-No ... he could. He probably would. Damn it, but he _had_ to. He needed it.

He had to do it.

Sora swallowed, biting down on his bottom lip as he reached forward, laying his hand gently against the other's cheek, the boy immediately tensing and to relax him, Sora gently caressed the warm skin with his thumb.

_Shit._ Roxas swallowed, edging away before freezing when Sora clutched the side of his face, scooting closer as well. _N-No. No fucking way was Axel right!_

Sora leaned over, placing a hand on the other's shoulder and gently leaning him back, the other squirming and trying to push away.

Sora crawled over him, looking at his expression and almost backing out when he saw the fear and shock on his face. Almost that is.

Sora leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to the other boy's and Roxas' blue eyes widened exceptionally. _Fuck! Axel was right!_

All the time, from Sora touching his cheek to now, Roxas had been hoping that maybe Sora wasn't gay and had just been ... cleaning some dirt off his cheek or something. But now, as Sora kissed him, he realized that hadn't been the case. Sure Sora could still be cleaning something of his lips ... with his lips ... but he highly doubted it.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Roxas thought, realizing that the other boy's lips were still pressed to his own, more pressure added than before though. Sure, Roxas couldn't deny that it was ... an okay kiss but still, he had no attraction for the other boy at all.

Roxas pushed the other boy off, not too hard, but enough so the other boy go off him, and he wiped at his lips, hurriedly standing up.

"I'm straight Sora." Roxas lied. Sure lying was bad but he didn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings and say that he was attracted to boys, but not attracted to him. This was a much easier way out of it.

"O-Oh ..." Sora muttered, cheeks turning a dark shade of red. "I-I'm sorry." He wiped at his own lips, turning away in embarrassment. Sure Roxas felt bad but he just didn't like Sora like that.

"I-Its okay but ... I kind of wanna go home now. So bye." Roxas quickly left the room, hurrying down the stairs and out of the house, trying to focus on something else but that ... surprisingly nice kiss.

xxXXxx

Axel tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on one of the many park benches, running a hand through his hair nervously as he waited for Selphie to show up.

He had called her earlier that day and she had agreed to go out with him pretty quickly, much to his surprise. He thought she'd be weirded out since she didn't remember him, because she was too drunk at the party. But she did, and she was supposed to meet him here 10 minutes ago.

He was kind of nervous, yah even someone as hot as him was nervous before a date, and kind of angry. The girl was 10 minutes late and sure that wasn't _too_ long but still, Axel was an impatient guy.

Wait ... what if the reason she was late was because she had seen him and thought he was ugly so she left? ...No way, that wouldn't happen, he was hot. Right?

Axel quickly grabbed onto a lady's purse and she turned to face him, brows creasing and face setting into an angry expression. "Hey lady, you think I'm hot?" He asked her and she clutched her cane.

"Let go you dirty thief!" She yelled as she whacked him upside the head with her cane, running quickly when Axel let go of her purse.

"Damn it." Axel murmured as he clutched the side of his head, wincing when it felt a bit tender. That'd definitely leave a bruise. Stupid lady.

"Hey you okay?" A voice asked from beside him and he looked over, grinning widely when he saw who it was.

Selphie, not wasted this time, stood beside him, concern on her face, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yah I'm fine." Axel said. "But your Selphie right? I'm the guy your supposed to meet. I'm Axel." He grinning as he stuck out his hand for her to shake and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Your who I'm supposed to meet?" She questioned and he nodded his head. "Oh my gosh you are soooo cute!" She squealed excitedly, latching onto him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, catching Axel off balance so much he nearly fell over. "Yaaay! So what should we do first? We could get ice cream or leave and got to the movies or the arcade or the beach or we could stay here and eat ice cream and jump around and be really, really, really hyper and stuff and—oh my gosh we should get ice creeeeam!" She rambled excited as she still clung onto the now very surprised Axel.

What. The. Fuck?

What happened to the really hot but quiet girl at the party? Well okay, she had been wasted but still, no way was that girl from the party this girl. She was _way_ to hyper and if he would have known that, he totally wouldn't have asked her out.

Shit.

"Oh my gosh! You have a bruise!" Selphie gasped, quickly jumping off of Axel and grabbing hold of his hand. "Come on, we must get you ice cream. Ice cream makes everything better!" She said as she ran off towards the ice cream parlor, Axel following behind her, left eye twitching.

What had he gotten himself into?

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Gasp! Almost 4,000 words. A helluva lot longer than I expected but I'm really glad. Anyways ummm yah I know there was barely any AxelSelphie in there at all but I had to like start up the two main pairings, the AxelSelphie and SoraRoxasKairi and everything in here needed to be added to get the plot started.

Heh yah Sora kissed Roxas. omgee! But Roxas don't like him back. Awww. Except lots more yaoi in this fic, cuz uhhh ... yaoi is good.

Anyways hope you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
